


How Ever Long It Takes

by AmmoniaAndBleach



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoniaAndBleach/pseuds/AmmoniaAndBleach
Summary: Jake learns about Amy’s “no dating cops” rule, and attempts to come to terms with the fact that nothing is ever going to happen between the two of them





	How Ever Long It Takes

Walking out of the break room that day, detective Jake Peralta was crushed. It was bad enough that he had seen Amy on a date with one of his idols, Dave Majors, the night before but his day had just gotten a whole lot worse. The morning wasn’t even over and already he felt like throwing in the towel and complaining to Captain Holt until he got the rest of the day off. 

Jake didn’t do that though. He wasn’t the kind of guy to let a rejection get him down. Plus, Amy never actually rejected him; she rejected his stupid job title. If he had any other career in the world, Amy could’ve been his, but no. He had a stupid awesome job that he loved and he would never forgive himself for it. 

Jake considered talking to Boyle about everything, but he was known to get kind of weird about all of this stuff. As well as this, Boyle being Boyle the word would definitely make its way back to Amy in a not-so-subtle fashion and that was not something he needed right in this moment.

There was only one thing that Jake could do. Move on. He had definitely tried before with Sophia but it didn’t feel right just because she wasn’t Amy. There was no way that he was going to go through any of that again so the plan was to just wait until whatever dumb feelings he had for Amy went away on their own. He at least owed it to her never to bring it up again. The last thing Jake wanted to do was to seem like THAT guy. Plus, he and Amy were fine up until that bet. That stupid fucking bet. That’s where it all went wrong. She flirted with him for 20 seconds and he was hooked.

Jake had only felt this way about one other person. Jenny Gildenhorn. Suddenly he was a teenager again. The precinct was his Bar Mitzvah, Holt was the Rabbi, Amy was Jenny, and his job was Eddie Fung. It wasn’t fair but by now Jake was all grown up and knew better than to hold his own rejections against other people. He was a feminist after all. He stood with Wendy. He couldn’t make Amy’s choice for her. This was just like a high school crush and the best way to get over it was to wait for it to go away, how ever long it took.

Of course he had no idea about the Double Tuck behind his back as he left the break room. He had no idea that the four words Amy Santiago regretted most were “I don’t date cops.” How could he have known? In Jake’s mind all they could ever be was friends, and that was okay. Except it kind of wasn’t.


End file.
